This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Function and morphology of endothelial cells are regulated by shear stress. In this project a small laminar flow field will be created by rotating microparticles. Different type of microparticles will be tested for achieving a rotation rate suitable for creating a locally high shear stress. Fluorescence imaging techniques will be used for monitoring the dynamic responses of the cells to stress.